Drabbles of Weirdness & More
by Mondmaedchen
Summary: Weird drabbles I found in my journal at the bottom of a dusty drawer. Seemingly pointless, flowing in one direction to the next. Not changing a thing from what I wrote in third grade to now. Very time lapsy. Very many OC's. Dovewing drabbles.
1. Dovewing & Hollyleaf

**Okay these are my first Warriors Drabbles so do not hate! I DEMAND YOU DO NOT HATE! This was actually my third grade vocabulary story. You know, when you hafta write a story with all the words you get on a list? I did that. Each chapter uses another list of words. Didn't and won't change a thing from my third grade drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**Dovewing**

As Dovewing padded on with her friend Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf suddenly halted. "Can you believe it?" she asked.

"Believe what," Dovewing answered.

"I'm finally Mousewhisker's mate!"

Dovewing sighed. "I'm being flustered by my powers!" she whispered.

"But there is always a new life," Hollyleaf mewed softly, nosing a light blue bluebell.

"What?" Dovewing blinked.

"I'm expecting Mousewhisker's kits," crooned Hollyleaf. "By the way, have you sniffed this flower? It smells very fragrant!" Suddenly the ferns quivered and Ivypool (who is Dovewing's sister) crashed through.

"Have you seen Blossomfall?" she asked worriedly. "She was absent when she should have been with me on the border patrol!"

Dovewing shook her head. "We haven't seen her," she meowed.

"Okay," Ivypool sighed and went on with her search. Right after that, the three apprentices who were brothers named Cloudypaw, Bagderpaw and Bearpaw rolled through.

"I'd like to hunt before we go to camp!" Cloudypaw purred.

"Does the camp know of Blossomfall's absence?" Bearpaw asked, his voice trembling, lip quivering.

"I don't know," Badgerpaw answered anxiously. The three apprentices went on their way, talking to each other.

Dovewing and Hollyleaf bounded to camp. Dovewing halted in the clearing. The fragrance of mouse was making her mouth water. Suddenly Bloodyheart broke the silence.

"So you're helping your useless sister," he sneered at Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe flashed a defiant glare at Bloodyheart.

"I will always help Briarlight," he meowed coldly.

_I think Bumblestripe is intelligent,_ thought Dovewing. She padded into Bramblestar's den. Bramblestar was talking to Squirrelflight.

"And intelligence is needed everywhere else..." Bramblestar was saying. Dovewing backed out of the den. She was wondering where Bumblestripe had gotten that look of defiance.

"I need an assistant," meowed Dovewing aloud. "If I get kits, I'd like them to be obedient. Obedience is needed." In the distance, a shape was heading away from clan territory. Hollyleaf suddenly brushed against Dovewing.

Dovewing recognized her fear scent. Fear was the dominant feeling amongst the nursery queens when they had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Something bad was about to happen, Dovewing realized.

She looked closely at an elder called Mousefur. Something was different. She gasped. The difference was that Mousefur looked like a skeleton. She was gaunt and frail. Her fur was ragged. She was shaking her head. She seemed tired. Her eyes had a distant look.

"No," Mousefur rasped. "StarClan's dominance is too much."

Dovewing looked around for the other elder called Purdy. "Mousefur needs assistance," she told him when she found him. Purdy ran to Mousefur with a flick of his tail. Dovewing could not help thinking about the distance in Mousefur's eyes. But then both Mousefur and Purdy dropped dead and were buried quickly by Daisy and Spiderleg.

Squirrelflight literally ran into her. "Sorry!"

Dovewing didn't see the confidence in Squirrelflight anymore. Squirrelflight stumbled away from her. Seeing Squirrelflight so blank had told her not to be confident about getting kits. She sighed. She would have to be patient. The prominent Briarlight would have to tell her something.

"Prominence isn't too good," she told herself. She stumbled into the forest. She would have to wait to get kits. But would her patience stay? She wasn't so sure it would.

**A/N**

**Haha! Weird drabbles! I had a messed-up-always-thinking-changing-subject-in-writing-like brain in third grade. I admit. I was a weird kid.**


	2. Dovewing & Poppyfrost

**Okay. I'm back. This is the only story I'll be updating in a while, so look out for updates! Thank you Spottedmist for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Dovewing**

Eleven moons had passed and now Dovewing was in the nursery with five one-moon old kits squirming all over her.

"Oh no you don't," she warned gently as one of her kits, a gray tom with black stripes and green eyes, tried to bite her tail.

"Why can't I be an apprentice?" he asked.

"Oh Thrushkit," Dovewing purred. "You know why. You're too young."

A pale gray she-kit with blue eyes padded over to them.

"Nectarkit!" yowled Thrushkit joyfully.

_Finally my sensible Nectarkit comes,_ thought Dovewing. But then weariness pricked at her paws.

A black-and-white she-kit with green eyes bounced over.

"Patchedkit!" yowled Nectarkit. "Come and be the mouse!"

A dark brown she-kit with blue eyes thrust her muzzle into Nectarkit's face.

"Hello Rosekit," meowed Nectarkit cheerfully.

"Hello Nectarkit," growled Rosekit. Dovewing didn't listen.

"Bumblestripe is knowledgeable," murmured Dovewing dreamily. "He finds things we think aren't reusable, but he reuses them and he identifies things we think aren't identifiable."

A dark gray she-kit with little flecks of white all over her fur and green eyes bounced over.

"Hi Lichenkit," called Rosekit.

"Is Momma talking about Poppa?" asked Lichenkit.

"She is," whispered Thrushkit.

"She is talking about him being defensible," murmured Nectarkit.

"She's talking about something salvageable," muttered Patchedkit. "But I don't know what that is." She cocked her head.

"She's talking about him being pleasurable," mumbled Rosekit.

"She's talking about him not being undesirable," crooned Lichenkit.

Dovewing sighed and poked her head out of the nursery. "Dapplepaw! Mumblepaw! Larkpaw! Weedpaw! Stonepaw!" she called. "Could you please tell Ravenpaw, Moonpaw, Snowpaw and Dawnpaw to get Fresh-Kill for me and my kits and come to the nursery? And then please tell Spottedpaw, Creampaw and Gingerpaw to go hunting for the elders?" Dovewing nodded at the Fresh-Kill Pile and then to the Apprentices' Den.

"Sure," Stonepaw replied. "I'll be responsible."

Dovewing twitched her ears and heard Bumblestripe say, "Well, the enforceable things are..." Dovewing didn't stop to think about this. Instead, she was thinking how valuable Thrushkit was and how reliable Nectarkit was.

Then she switched her thoughts to think about how not reversible Bumblestripe was, and how not replaceable Patchedkit was.

Next all she could think of was how consumable Rosekit was. She didn't know what the word meant, but she liked it anyway.

She then thought about what variable meant. She didn't know. Dovewing thought about that it was so unimaginable that Lichenkit would be exchangeable.

She sighed as she went into the nursery. "Desirable is a word of comfort," she mewed as she snuggled into her mossy nest. Her two agreeable denmates giggled.

"Who are you giggling at Rosepetal?" demanded Dovewing.

"We're giggling at _you,"_ the dark cream she-cat replied.

"Why?" asked Dovewing.

"Because you're mates with Bumblestripe!" yowled Rosepetal.

"That is not excusable!" wailed the other queen, Poppyfrost.

"You aren't manageable Poppyfrost!" howled Dovewing.

"Your kits aren't adorable!" screamed the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Poppyfrost, you're not noticeable," shot back Dovewing.

"Your kits are forceable!" yowled Poppyfrost. A ginger she-kit popped her head up out of Poppyfrost's nest.

"Can I hunt?" she asked.

"No Cherrykit," purred Poppyfrost.

"Okay," shrugged Cherrykit and lay back down just as a brown and cream tom hurled himself at Poppyfrost.

"Steady Molekit!" yowled Poppyfrost.

A dark cream she-kit with dark red patches yawned and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Sparrowkit, go back to sleep," whispered Rosepetal.

Sparrowkit closed her eyes, as did Cherrykit and Molekit.

Poppyfrost curled herself around Cherrykit and Molekit, and glared at Dovewing.

Dovewing glared back.

This was the beginning of the rivalry between Poppyfrost and Dovewing.

**A/N**

**Bet you can guess what my spelling words were! *Grins cheekily***


	3. Dovewing & Co

**Luckily I've already written this down on paper, so I don't have to get any ideas. Was the last drabble a weird drabble? I hope so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Dovewing**

Dovewing was happy that Poppyfrost wasn't her rival anymore.

"Chalet, Vignette, Sonnet," called a cat. Dovewing felt a wave of relief wash over her. The kittypet, Brunette, had made it through the night.

Three of Brunette's kits had been killed. Their names were Sachet, Couplet and Beret. Her other three kits, Chalet, Vignette and Sonnet hadn't made it through the night. She was grief-stricken.

Dovewing cast a sideways glance at Weedpelt, who since he had become a warrior that day, had acted like he was the deputy.

"Come _on,_ Larktail and Mumblewhisker. Dapplesong and Stonefoot are already gone," snapped Weedpelt. "The banquet will already start!"

Dovewing snorted. _Who will be doing ballet?_ She asked in her mind. Her bracelet had been broken.

"Casette in the water faucet!" chanted Thrushkit.

"A gourmet mouse!" chirped Nectarkit.

_Nectarkit can be silly sometimes,_ thought Dovewing.

"A barrette is a piece of fur!" chirruped Patchedkit.

"And raising the goblet to his lips," chittered Rosekit.

"The bouquet of flowers was lovely," chorused Lichenkit and sighed.

"Oooh, I'd love to play croquet," chanted Sparrowkit.

"Am I a prophet?" asked Molekit.

"I am as soft as velvet!" interrupted Dawnpaw vainly.

"I want a cigarette!" complained Ravenpaw.

"I want to eat off the buffet," groaned Snowpaw.

"I am a silhouette against the moonlight and shadows," announced Moonpaw dramatically.

Dovewing couldn't help purring. "You are silly," she said.

Then she purred and purred and couldn't stop.

**A/N**

**That was my shortest one yet.**


	4. Dovewing & the Fight

**Okay. Just saying. Some feedback would be nice. I mean, three chapters and only one review? Thanks guys. I feel so loved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Dovewing**

"WindClan! Retreat!" howled Onestar. Dovewing let out a yowl of triumph.

"I want to kill WindClan!" murmured Thrushpaw. Dovewing wanted to rebuke her kit, but Thrushpaw's sisters beat her to it. Thrushpaw's sisters Nectarpaw, Lichenpaw, Rosepaw and Patchedpaw cast shocked glances at him.

"That's illegal," muttered Nectarpaw.

"And illogical," mumbled Patchedpaw.

"Onestar is not illegitimate," mewed Rosepaw.

"It's very illicit," meowed Dovewing.

"And not irresistible," managed Bumblestripe, glaring at his son.

"It's irrational!" bawled Nectarpaw.

"You're irresponsible!" pouted Lichenkit.

"Onestar's Clan is irreplaceable!" shouted Patchedpaw.

"And irremovable!" yowled Rosepaw.

"You're irregular!" yelled Lichenpaw.

"Why are you immobile?" asked Dovewing with a mothers concern.

"Tell me what impartial means," demanded Bumblestripe.

"It's immoral!" screamed Thrushpaw.

"You're immature!" shrieked Nectarpaw.

"I'm surprised you're not aware that you're impatient!" screeched Patchedpaw.

"That's incorrect, Patchedpaw!" howled Rosepaw.

"That's immediate!" wailed Lichenpaw.

"That's imperfect speech," scolded Dovewing.

"Insecure," added Bumblestripe.

"Your speech is indecent," taunted Thrushpaw.

"Shut your trap!" shouted Nectarpaw.

"Patchedpaw," Thrushpaw jeered. "You're inactive!"

Fury sparked beneath each cats pelt.

"Fu-" Patchedpaw looked around and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, fudge you!"

"You're so stupid you don't know what innumeral means Rosekit!" sneered Thrushpaw.

"Be quiet! My name is Rosepaw!" yelled Rosepaw angrily.

"Lichenpaw, you're so daft, you can't tell that what you say is incapable of being understood!" snarled Thrushpaw.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" screamed Lichenpaw, eyes flaming and flashing with unbridled fury.

Dovewing exchanged a glance with Bumblestripe, and then both of them jumped forward to restrain Lichenpaw from jumping at Thrushpaw.

_Oh no,_ thought Dovewing. _This could ruin their friendship forever!_

**A/N**

**I admit, these are getting shorter by the chapter. Just my third grade self had some Writers' Block, I think.**


	5. Lionblaze & Paw-print

**Okay. Thank you for following and favoriting Realynnie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Pretty obvious.**

**Lionblaze**

Lionblaze was singing a sad song. He sorrowfully lifted his head to the moon mourning.

"Sta-a-arClan, save me, hear the sa-a-ad song drifting up to you. My sick spi-i-irit and so-o-oul, like magic, drifts on teary clouds, lame-e-enting and pleading for mercy, as pa-a-ain shoots through my he-e-eart!" sang Lionblaze. "It floats up to you, like some magician who is controlling it. A sad, sick, soul, spirit and song like this has no one to hear it except for you. I have made an inve-e-ention.

"When I ca-a-ame to show it to-o-o my sister Cu-u-ubeclaw, she's lying de-e-ead in her nest. I was wa-a-ailing and weeping. My o-o-other sister Hollyleaf was lamenting and cry-y-ying. I invent something to make you-u-u happy.

"It went wro-o-ong and turned Bloodyheart into an o-o-owl and WindClan caught him and ATE him-not that I-I-I care! I digest food. Bu-u-ut my digestion is not meant to swallow-o-ow pain. Me, now a sa-a-ad musician, tries to comfort my bro-o-other Ja-a-ayfeather. My music doesn't stop him fro-o-om pleading and wailing mercy on his poor sick so-o-oul!

"I insert a plea for help to co-o-ome and take Cubecla-a-aw's corpse to her gra-a-ave. My insertion seems to affect Mimickpa-a-aw the most. Her suggestion is to kill me. I pro-o-otest. She says her su-u-uggestion is good!

"I run awa-a-ay. On all four pa-a-aws, for we are all ca-a-ats! I want to dese-e-ert the Clans, but ThunderClan needs my stre-e-ength." Lionblaze took a deep breath.

"There is no time for lamenting," he mewed briskly. "Cinderheart needs to be fed for her next litter!"

Deep in Snow Mountains, a worried Clan of snow leopards were talking about the desertion. There are five snow leopard clans; SpotClan, PounceClan, PawClan, PrintClan and PawPrintClan.

An ultra ultra rare white snow leopard with ultra ultra ultra rare crystal clear blue eyes nursing many kits, spoke up. Her name was Paw-print.

"We should get the electrician to use the electric to get him back," she growled. "Or a clinician from a clinic."

Her seven kits Spiral, Snowflake, Willow, Plum, Splay, Clover and Poppy ran around.

A different mother, a snow leopard called Disaster, sighed.

"Adopt another kit they say!" snarled Disaster. She shook her head. "Like Silly Nilly, that kit who has no hearing and speaks with distorted words. I don't want distortion in my family. No! Adoption is too much with my two kits!"

Paw-print sighed in sadness. "Disaster is the most cruel wildcat in the world," she murmured.

"I'll have to prevent adoption," Disaster decided. "Prevention it is."

**A/N**

**That was my shortest and longest and weirdest chapter yet. O . O**


	6. Paw-print's Kits

**This one is about the Snow Mountains again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Paw-print**

Spiral ran up to her mother Paw-print.

"It's dangerous," argued Splay.

"It may be poisonous," meowed Snowflake.

They were talking about a dead rabbit they were supposed to eat for dinner.

"It might be humerous," suggested Spiral.

"Don't be silly. How can something so mountainous have humor?" growled Willow.

"Be quiet!" roared Paw-print, feeling fed up.

"I did something marvelous!" yowled Plum.

"Shut up and eat!" roared Paw-print. She batted at Clover in a vigorous way.

"Okay. I'll give you a lesson," mewed Poppy. She sat up majestically and raised her head proudly. "Snow rabbits are famous for their fat. In march, they are outrageous to catch because they kick and buck.

"Llamas are scandalous and cats are too nervous to catch them. Got that?"

Splay nodded. "Jaguars are boastful about their spots and think we are not glorious," Splay continued Poppy's lesson. "Cheetahs are rebellious because of their spots; they think they are more studious than any animal else." Spiral pawed at the ground.

"It makes me furious to think cheetahs think they are wonderful," she hissed.

"Don't worry," purred Disaster sweetly. "They are envious because they're not beautiful."

"It is wasteful to ignore cheerful information," said Snowflake and raised a paw.

Willow shrugged. "It's stressful to listen."

Plum twitched her ears irritably. "Be successful to learn!" she commanded.

"Why?" asked Splay. He scratched his ears.

"Don't be silly," Clover hissed. "Be shameful! You are wasting time!" She rose to her paws.

"I think this was a delightful conversation!" Poppy announced, swishing her tail.

**A/N**

**Okay, this chapter had nothing to do with the actual Clans. I wonder why...*strokes imaginary beard***


End file.
